


Hiraeth

by asarahworld



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Children of Earth, post-coe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiraeth: Welsh, homesickness for a home that you can not return to or that never was</p><p>Imagine Person A of your OTP is murdered and Person B is framed as the killer.  They plead and shout that they could never kill someone so important to them via otpprompts.tumblr.com</p><p>What happens to Jack post-COE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiraeth

“You are hereby charged with the murder of Agent Ianto Jones. How do you plead?”

Captain Jack Harkness stared, glassy-eyed, at the judge. “I didn’t kill him,” he said hoarsely. “I didn’t kill Ianto.”

“How do you plead?”

“Guilty,” Jack rasped. “But I didn’t kill him. I didn’t.”

“You cannot plead both guilt and innocence, Captain Harkness.”

“It’s my fault. I recruited him. I gave the 456 an ultimatum and they killed us.” Jack cleared his voice. “It’s my fault that Ianto is dead. But I didn’t kill him,” he repeated shakily.

“The defence requests-”

“Ianto is dead and it’s my fault. I was with him when he died. He died because of circumstances that I had ignored and then dealt with later with my team. But I did not kill him.” Tears began to fall down Jack’s face, though he spoke clearly. “I love him.”

“Recent events have shown that Torchwood Three is incapable of functioning as a unit, as Captain Harkness describes them, outside the government and beyond the police. It is the opinion of this court that Torchwood is a danger to society.”

“Torchwood has saved more lives than not,” Jack said feebly. “Ianto’s death,” he broke off, stifling a sob. “Ianto’s death was a sacrifice. The same sacrifice that men and women make in the military. He died so that we could live. He died, because he believed that the 456 could be stopped. That the children could be saved. But if it is the decision of the court that I am to be sentenced, I do not protest. I could tell you the name of every person whose death is on my conscience. Ianto. Toshiko Sato. Doctor Owen Harper. Suzie Costello. Melissa Moretti, Alice Carter. Steven Carter,” Jack’s voice broke with the reminder of the deaths of his daughter and grandson. “Gray.” A tear fell down Jack’s face as he remembered his brother’s death. “Clement McDonald.” He mouths the name ‘Captain Jack Harkness’, failing to sound the words.

“These were good people. They were all innocent. They all died because of Torchwood. And as the head of Torchwood Three, I accept responsibility for their deaths.”

“Captain Jack Harkness, by your own admission, you killed nine people. You are formally charged with the deaths of: Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Suzie Costello, Melissa Moretti (Alice Carter), Steven Carter, Gray, and Clement McDonald. How do you plead?”

“Guilty.”

“Captain Harkness, you are sentenced to life in prison under the Whole Life Order. You have demonstrated yourself to be responsible for the deaths of your team and to be sound of mind. You are sentenced to life imprisonment without parole. This court is adjourned.” Jack bowed his head as the verdict was read, avoiding all who were trying to make eye contact with him. Gwen was in the courtroom; she had been his character witness, as well as Rhys Williams, Martha Jones-Smith and Mickey Smith.

“He’ll be okay, love.” Rhys whispered to his wife as Jack was led, handcuffed, from the room.

“I know,” Gwen looked at Rhys, her eyes shining. “He’ll be there for eighty years or so until he dies. I only hope that someone is there to stop him from being buried or cremated. Even if he can be held responsible for the deaths of our friends and his family, Jack doesn’t deserve an eternity of…that,” her voice broke. Rhys pulled Gwen close and they sat in the court room as it emptied, both lost in their own thoughts.


End file.
